Rory Keaner
Rory Keaner is the geeky friend of Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir. It's his second year at Whitechapel High School, making him a Sophmore. Personality Profile Rory is what you can call loose in the head. Rory isn't obiedent but he is very odd at times. Rory is... well, Rory. He's the kind of guy even other geeks call a geek. And no matter how odd Ethan and Benny can be, Rory still manages to be the odd man out. Even becoming a vampire or a "demon of the night", as he puts it, failed to make Rory cooler or more popular. In fact, all it really did for him was give him some fangs and take away the glasses. Background Movie One day Rory plans to prove to the world (especially the female population) how totally awesome he is. Until then he's just hoping his parents don't find out he is undead -- they'd kill him if they found out! Season 1 He has given himself the nicknames "super vampire ninja" and "the Roryster". He has a crush on Erica, the girl who bit him and turned him into a fledging at a vampire party, but she doesn't appear to return his feelings. Rory occasionally helps Ethan and Benny out with saving Whitechapel, and chooses not to suck their blood, considering as they are his friends. Rory is a full vampire, and can therefore fly, but is often inexperienced or forgetful about his new powers and limitations. Season 2 He is considered even more immature than Ethan and Benny and though immature and clueless, he is sweet and earnest. He lacks scruples and involves himself in his friends' adventures, which usually ends up engraving the problem. Rory is generally girl-crazy. Realtionships Ethan Morgan Go see: Ethory Ethan dosen't really feel like being bothered by Rory when there is a serious problem. Ethan enjoys Rory's company, though. Krista Lair Go see: Kory Krista doesn't know that Rory has a small crush on her. Rory and Krista may still have their disagreements. Benny Weir Go see: Ronny Benny and Rory are close friends, but still have argugments/ disagreements. Sarah Go see: Sory Sarah and Rory are on good terms. Erica Go see: Rorica Erica and Rory aren't really friends. [ Vinessa ] Go see: Vinessa is Rory's first real crush. He has told her his actual feelings for her before but, a relationship hasn't been made because Vinessa hasn't stated her feelings for him. Trivia *He thinks The Hulk is a doofus with purple short-shorts. *He likes the band Single Tear just like Erica, Vinessa, and Sharidan. *Since he is a vampire, he is still just 14 in vampire years. *Unlike Sarah and Erica in the first season, Rory never revealed his yellow vampires eyes until the episode 'Say You'll Be Maztak *Rory's last name was revealed to be Keaner, in the episode 'Siren Song' when Benny did a scan of Rory's brainwaves, and Rory's name was at the top of the screen *He likes the show Vampire Sasquach and talks to a doll of it that he keeps in his locker. *There is a possible romance relationship in Season 3 between Rory and Vinessa.